Before the widespread use of wireless phones, such as cell phones or smart phones, for data transmission, phones were used predominantly for voice communication. Wireless phones in a voice communication scenario may be used in a predicable way—the phone may be held vertically, or nearly so, and close to or touching a user's head. As a result, antennas in a phone may be designed for a particular polarization to provide good performance. However, data communications scenarios may change the way the phone is oriented and/or positioned relative to its surroundings as compared to voice communication scenarios. For example, a phone may be rotated so that its screen is viewed in landscape mode for wider screen viewing of video or other internet downloads, or a phone may be attached to a car and tilted for Global Positioning System (GPS) applications. As a result of new use scenarios for data communications, there may be unacceptable levels of polarization losses from antennas designed primarily for voice communication scenarios.